With the growing development of digital technology, continuing improvements are made to various portable devices such as mobile communication devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), electronic organizers, smartphones, tablets, and personal computers (PCs) for supporting mobile communication and processing personal information.
In particular, such portable devices have been improved to pair with other electronic devices so that parents may determine locations of their children, who carry the portable devices, by using the other electronic devices in order to protect their children.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.